


Mask

by LiviaWavern14



Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on Hongbin being up for a lot of Jaehwan's nonsense in VIXXTV and MTVDiary, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor? Never met her., I got a word prompt from a friend, I ran with it, I wanted to write these two and had no plot, Pre-debut, Projectile weapons, They're cutie-pies, literally just fluff, or Early Debut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaWavern14/pseuds/LiviaWavern14
Summary: "Hey Hongbinnie-yah? Does this make my nose look big? I heard white makes you look bigger"





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Neko-chan is a dark, dark soul, so I am slightly afraid.
> 
> Neko-chan: ok let's see  
> Neko-chan: u dont have _any_ idea at all?  
> Neko-chan: i can literally just say anything?
> 
> Me: No. literally anything works for me.
> 
> Neko-chan: ok gimme a few sec
> 
> Me: Kk
> 
> Neko-chan: mask
> 
> Me: Okay. Will that be the only word?
> 
> Neko-chan: how many do u want?
> 
> Me: Nvm lmao  
> Me: I have the plot >.<  
> Me: One shot of cuteness is it
> 
> Neko-chan: using my word or nah?
> 
> Me: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
> Me: Oh I'm using it  
> Me: >.<

 

 

* * *

 

“Yah! Are you laughing at Kenjumma?! In this state? Unruly and disrespectful youths I say!”

 

Hongbin, at this point, had not stopped laughing for the past four minutes, and felt strongly both the incredible stretch of his cheeks and the struggle to inhale.

 

“Ah. Hyung, oh God, cramp. I can’t breathe. Help,” Hongbin entreated between guffaws. Every time he thought he was stopping, Hongbin saw Jaehwan’s face again and instead the cycle continued.

 

Jaehwan blew some air out of his mouth at the rapidly drying face mask. Hongbin fell off the mat, his own face mask lying abandoned on the floor in a crumpled heap.

 

“Binne! My nose is celebrating Halloween! It’s a ghost this year.”

 

Hongbin choked on spit and coughed aggressively, lungs protesting the entirely different mistreatment.

 

Jaehwan finally took off the mask Hongbin’s sisters so thoughtfully gifted their youngest sibling, aiming to throw it at Hongbin’s sad heap on the floor.

 

The slightly wet mass of cloth hit the younger straight on.

 

“Goooooooooooal~!”

 

Hongbin could not be bothered to removed the mask from its new perch, one hand splayed over his stomach and the other over his shuddering chest. He did blow an errant drape of the projectile-mask from his lips between a set of giggles.

 

“I get why you never wear masks, hyung,” Hongbin said, still struggling between the battle of laughter and regular breathing.

 

“My nose is a gift to all that see me, and the mask ought to fit my royal beak. Not my fault.”

 

The boy on the floor gave up the battle.

 

The laughter continued into the night.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to continue writing little cute drabbles. I can't stop giggling >.<


End file.
